Adel al Zamel
| place_of_birth = Kuwait City, Kuwait | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 568 | group = | alias = Adil Zamil Abdull Mohssin al Zamil Adel al Zamel | charge = No charge, (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated to Kuwait, charged, tried, acquitted | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Adel al Zamel (عادل زميل عبدالمحسن الزميل) is a citizen of Kuwait who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 568. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts report that Al Zamel was born on August 23, 1963, in Kuwait City, Kuwait. Al Zamel was captured in Pakistan in February 2002 and he was transferred to Kuwait on November 2, 2005. Combatant Status Review Al Zamel was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. Al Zamel's memo accused him of the following:documents (.pdf) from Adil Zamil Abdull Mohssin Al Zamil's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, August 18, 2004, page 19 On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a five page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Testimony Discussion of Unclassified Evidence Al Zamil's unclassified dossier contained a three page document entitled: "Unclassified Summary of basis for Tribunal decision." This document included a section entitled '''"Discussion of Unclassified Evidence", which stated, "the Tribunal found the following unclassified evidence persuasive in making its determinations:" : The Tribunal found the following unclassified evidence unpersuasive in making its determinations: A discussion of the classified evidence is found in Enclosure (2) to the Combatant Status Review Tribunal Decision Report. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Adel Zamel Abd Al Mahsen Al Zamel's first annual Administrative Review Board, on May 10, 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The factors for and against continuing to detain Al Zamil were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006.detainees ARB|ARB_Factors_Set_3_1161-1234.pdf#41}} Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Adil Zamil Abdull Mohssin Al Zamil Administrative Review Board, May 10, 2005 - page 41 The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release of transfer Transcript A two page transcript was released on March 3, 2006 indicating that captive 568 chose not to participate in his hearing. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on June 24, 2005. His Administrative Review Board assessment and recommendation memo stated: : His Classified Record of Proceedings and basis of Administrative Review Board recommendation memo stated: : Repatriation and Acquittal Al Zamil was one of five Kuwaitis repatriated to Kuwaiti custody on November 4, 2005.Kuwaitis released from Guantanamo, BBC, November 4, 2005 The five stood trial in a Kuwaiti court, and were acquitted.Kuwaiti court acquits ex-Guantanamo prisoners. Independent Online (South Africa), May 22, 2006 The Washington Post reported that the two main charges were that the detainees had helped fund Al Wafa, an Afghan charity with ties to Al Qaeda, and that they had fought alongside the Taliban.5 Ex-Guantanamo Detainees Freed in Kuwait, Washington Post, May 21, 2006 Further, the prosecution argued that the detainees actions had endangered Kuwait's political standing and its relaitons with friendly nations. The detainees' defense had argued that testimony secured in Guantanamo could not be used in Kuwaiti courts, because the detainees and interrogators hadn't signed them. Further, they had argued, the allegations the USA had directed at them weren't violations of Kuwaiti law. Al Zamil's trial began in March 2006, and he was acquitted on July 22, 2006.Kuwait's Gitmo men acquitted - again, Kuwait Times, July 23, 2006 McClatchy interview On June 15, 2008 the McClatchy News Service published articles based on interviews with 66 former Guantanamo captives. McClatchy reporters interviewed Adel al Zamel. mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror mirror Adel al Zamel told McClatchy reporters he had worked for the Kuwaiti housing authority until 2000 when he moved to Afghanistan to work for the al Wafa charity, and that he had never been anything more than a charity worker, distributing food and overseeing small infrastructure projects. Adel al Zamel told McClatchy reporters that he still hadn't recovered from his initial meetings two and a half months earlier, when he was transferred to Guantanamo. He described being shown a diagram, with three names on it, linked by arrows: UBL, Abu Ghaith, "you", linked by arrows. When he denied being linked to Osama bin Laden he was locked, for a month, in a small metal box, with no toilet facilities: : Adel al Zamel told reporters that during 2005, his last year in Guantanamo, interrogators repeatedly threatened that he would be transferred to a torture state, for more brutal interrogation. Adel al Zamel said that, finally, the interrogators treatment cracked his will, and he told them: : The McClatchy report stated Adel Al Zamel and some associates had been sentenced to a year in prison for an attack on young woman they thought was being too publicly affectionate with her boyfriend. See also *Abdul-Aziz al-Shimmiri *Abdallah Saleh Ali Al Ajmi *Saad Madhi al-Azmi *Mohammed Fnaitil al-Dehani References External links *McClatchy News Service - video Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Kuwaiti extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:1963 births zh:阿迪尔·扎米尔·阿卜杜·阿尔·摩辛·扎米尔